Sanosuke Harada
The captain of the tenth division of the Shinsengumi. He is skilled with a spear, using it as his weapon of choice instead of the sword. His character is historically based on the real Harada Sanosuke . Appearance Sanosuke is the tallest among the Captains, standing at 5'11". He has dark amber eyes and auburn hair - worn long in the first season and cut shorter later on. His traditional Japanese wardrobe consists of a modified white kataginu ''with red trimming, a red bandage-like ''obi, red hand guards, and a gray hakama.' '''His Western clothing in the second season consists of a white shirt with a black vest and a long black and white sleeveless jacket, lined with the same red of his ''wafuku, red hand guards of a Western style to match, a white belt to hold his sword, and black trousers and boots. He has a significant scar across his stomach from a failed attempt at''' honorable suicide, another trait that he shared with his real historical counterpart. Personality Sanosuke Harada is one of the most cheerful of the Shinsengumi and can usually be found making jokes with Shinpachi and making people smile. He can be quick to anger as seen when a slip of Heisuke's tongue alarms him enough to throw a punch at the younger officer to silence him. But, despite his temper and his tendency to be laidback when he isn't concerned, he is also very friendly and loyal to his comrades. He prefers the spear to the sword, a notable similarity to the historical Harada Sanosuke. Plot 'Season 2 ' Sanosuke and Shinpachi begin to feel uncomfortable with Kondou's aspirations to become daimyou and eventually leave the Shinsengumi. Near the end, Sanosuke reappears on the battlefield, fighting numerous amounts of Furies, teaming up once again with his rival Shiranui Kyou to defeat Koudou and his Rasetsu army, and is gravely wounded in the ensuing battle. He is last seen having a brief, quiet conversation with Shiranui while leaning against a tree, his hands placed over his wound, and his eyes losing their usual glint. His ultimate fate is left unclear. '''Hakuouki SSL In Hakuouki SSL, Sano is the Health & Physical Education teacher, whose frank personality wins him a high popularity among students. he also has a nasty habit of breaking the rules every so often, such as running in the halls because he was late for class. Trivia *Besides Kazama, Sanosuke is the only one of Chizuru's possible partners in the games who never becomes Rasetsu in any of the routes. In the anime adaptation, Saitou does not either *In the anime, Sanosuke and Shinpachi are the only main members to not turn into a rasetsu. In the game, it is notable that he has a good ending compared to the other members of the Shinsengumi. *In the game, he's the only one to have a child with Chizuru *Sanosuke takes great pride in his scar, just as the real historical Harada did, despite it being the result of a failed seppuku attempt over a quarrel, he claims that it's a symbol of bravery. *While the real historical Harada is thought to have died of his wounds during the Boshin War, Sanosuke's and Saitou's endings in the game choose to follow the alternative account that suggests he the war and traveled westward to live on the Manchurian Plain *Sanosuke is the only character in the game to use a weapon other than a sword, instead, he uses a spear; specifically a Su-Yari type spear *Sano Has theme music in the anime, yet it is only used in the SSL OVA Category:Characters Category:Main Category:Shinsengumi Category:Male